


Never Forever

by dirty_diana



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-20
Updated: 2003-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Just some fluff. If fluff can be sad.





	Never Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Never Forever

## Never Forever

Never Forever  
by dirty diana  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I didn't invent these characters. Obviously. Notes: Written in 25 minutes for the flashforward challenge at contrelamontre on livejournal. So don't be expecting too much. 

* * *

River knows that one day they will leave. And everybody leaves, eventually. But they'll be leaving sooner that expected. 

Simon will have another argument with the captain. "As long as you fly on my ship," Mal will say, blue eyes on fire and mad as Hell, "you'll live by my rules. You ever try a stunt like that again, Doctor, and I'll..." 

"Perhaps we shouldn't be flying on your ship, Captain," Simon will say. Voice calm, mouth turned up at the edges. He'll be just as angry. 

"Suit yourself," Mal will say, thinking that Simon is bluffing. He hasn't learned yet that Simon never bluffs. 

So Simon will shrug his shoulders and return to their quarters to pack. 

Zoe will try to talk him out of it, not even a half hour later. She'll try to tell him that not a lot of captains will be willing to take on a fugitive doctor and his crazy sister. 

His crazy sister. River knows, and she tries, she tries so hard. But she can't always keep the inside from showing on the outside. Sometimes things get out, whether you want them to or not. Sometimes the blue is all that's left. 

Jayne will say "good riddance," even though he's long past meaning it. 

Book will say a prayer for their safe journey. 

Kaylee will cry. River won't. Crying never helps anything, she's learned that the hard way. 

Kaylee will cry, and her lips will taste like salt tears when River kisses her. "I'm going to worry about you, so much, sweetie. So much, all the time. I wish you could stay." 

"It wasn't forever," River will say. She won't be crying, because crying never helps. "It was never forever." 

Fin 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to 


End file.
